The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to Wi-Fi peer-to-peer remote display. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be wireless local area network (WLAN), also known as Wi-Fi systems which utilize carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) mechanisms to access a wireless medium. These systems may also be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a peer-to-peer network allows wireless devices to directly communicate with each other. Devices within range of each other may discover and communicate directly without involving central access points. Wi-Fi peer-to-peer connections allow portable devices or computers to transmit video and audio to a compatible display wirelessly. The device that transmits the video and audio may be referred to as a source device. The compatible display (or device to be connected to a display) may be referred to as a sink device.
Various approaches have been considered for remote rendering of a mobile device's display, either on a monitor with a certain operating system or a monitor with no operating system. For example, Miracast 1.0 allows for wirelessly displaying video between devices over a Wi-Fi network. In general, content is compressed at the source device (e.g., cellular phone, tablet, etc.), packetized and transmitted to the sink device (e.g., PC, monitor, etc.). The sink device receives the packetized information, and then decompresses and displays the content.
For acceptable rendering, a high quality video codec standard, such as an H.264 CODEC, may be used. However, pixel domain compression using an H.264 CODEC in Miracast results in a relatively high power consumption, a relatively high wireless bandwidth requirement, and relatively low quality graphics and text. Further, increasing requirements for higher resolution content/display and display refresh rate are pushing the limits of the radio capabilities of 802.11 ac and 802.11 ad protocols.